Two Best Friends Play
Two Best Friends Play was a series of Let's Play videos originally found on the Machinima and MachinimaRespawn YouTube channels, and later uploaded to Vimeo, starring Matt and Pat, and occasionally Woolie and Liam. Starting with season ten, the series name was changed to New Super Best Friends Play fully incorporating Woolie and Liam, and as a spoof of Nintendo's New Super Mario Bros. series. As of December 16, 2018, the Super Best Friends have disbanded and there will be no more ''Two Best Friends Play/New Super Best Friends Play episodes. Description More content can be found on the author's original channel here, which has their original Kirby's Epic Yarn and Silent Hill: Shattered Memories videos, several mini-episodes, the episodes for the Super Best Friends Brawl spin-off (which involves Mat, Pat, and Woolie competing in local multiplayer games), and their full-length Let's Plays. The theme song they use at the beginning of every episode is "Green Greens Theme" from the game Kirby's Epic Yarn, the first game they played. Origins According to the show's Facebook page, it started when The Switcher (Matt) invited his friend Snapshot King (Pat) over to play Kirby's Epic Yarn and record themselves taking their playthrough way too seriously. Their Facebook page further divulges: "What started out as silly idea where a run-of-the-mill gamer...we'll call him, "Matt" decided he wanted to play Kirby's Epic Yarn with a buddy, we'll call him, "Pat" and record themselves taking it waaaay too seriously, has since exploded into a multimedia empire! This of course, is a half truth, as the pervasive online entity Machinima, simply saw said video, and just wanted them to make more of the same. So...so yeah." Episodes Season 1 *Donkey Kong Country Returns *Earth Defense Force 2017 *Vampire Rain *Dead Rising 2 *Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood *Dead Space 2 *Disaster: Day of Crisis *Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage *Xbox Live Indie Games *Red Dead Redemption *Deadly Premonition Season 2 *Resident Evil 4 *Mortal Kombat *WWE All-Stars *Portal 2 *Super Nintendo *L.A Noire *Punch-Out!! *Heavy Rain *Demon's Souls *Duke Nukem Forever *Shadows of the Damned *F.3.A.R. *Man Vs. Wild Season 3 *Amnesia The Dark Descent *Captain America Super Soldier *Deus Ex: Human Revolution *Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Online Edition *Earth Defense Force Insect Armageddon *Catherine *Gears of War 3 *Rise of Nightmares *Dark Souls *Dead Rising 2 Off The Record *Batman Arkham City *Persona 4 *Cabela's Survival Shadows of Katmai Season 4 *Skyrim *Assassin's Creed Revelations *Metal Gear Solid HD *Saints Row The Third *Beatdown Fists of Vengeance *Soul Calibur V *Spider-Man Games *Xbox Live Indie Games II *Mass Effect 3 *Prison Break *The Punisher *Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks *Metal Wolf Chaos Season 5 *Lollipop Chainsaw *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor *Max Payne 3 *Game of Thrones *Batman Dark Tomorrow *NES SNES and Genesis! *Sleeping Dogs *The Amazing Spider-Man *Slender *Pokemon Snap *Tekken Tag 2 *Way of the Samurai 4 *Borderlands 2 Season 6 *Assassin's Creed III *Resident Evil 6 *Guild Wars 2 *New Super Mario Bros. U *Scribblenauts Wii U *ZombiU *Far Cry 3 *Xbox Live Indie Games III *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 *Harry Potter Kinect *Hitman Absolution *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale *DmC: Devil May Cry Season 7 *Slender: The Arrival *Tomb Raider *Injustice *Blood Dragon *Star Trek *Aliens: Colonial Marines *Walking Dead Survival Instinct *Fast & Furious Showdown *Remember Me *Superman Returns *Mortal Kombat Komplete *Xbox Live Indie Games IV *WWE '13 Season 8 *Saints Row IV *Grand Theft Auto V *Beyond: Two Souls *Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag *Dead Rising 3 *Super Mario 3D World *Fighter Within *Ryse: Son of Rome *Walking Dead Season 2 *Lego Marvel Super Heroes *WWE 2K14 *Assassin's Creed Liberation HD *Barbie Dreamhouse Party *Batman Arkham Origins *Robocop *Lightning Returns *Earth Defense Force 2025 *Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze Season 9 *Xbox Live Indie Games V *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Shadow of Mordor *Alien Isolation *The Evil Within *Far Cry 4 *WWE 2K15 *Lego Batman 3 Beyond Gotham *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell *Assassins Creed Unity *The Order 1886 *Dragon Ball XenoVerse *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD *Xbox Live Indie Games VI *Mortal Kombat X Season 10 *Tony Hawk Pro Skater 5 *Assassin's Creed Syndicate *Yoshi's Wooly World *Fallout 4 *WWE 2K16 *Star Wars Battlefront *Rise of the Tomb Raider *Xenoblade Chronicles X *Just Cause 3 *Yakuza 5 *Overwatch *Quantum Break *Hitman Season 11 *Skyrim: Special Edition *Sherlock Holmes: The Devil's Daughter *Watch Dogs 2 *WWE 2K17 *Final Fantasy XV *Yakuza 0 *Conan Exiles *Nioh *For Honor *Berserk & The Band of The Hawk *Horizon Zero Dawn *Mass Effect: Andromeda Season 12 *Prey *The Surge *Vanquish *Hover: Revolt of Gamers *Marvel Vs Capcom: Infinite *Crash Bandicoot *Life of Black Tiger *Final Fantasy XII *The Long Dark *Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 *Agents of Mayhem *Yakuza Kiwami *Knack II Trivia *In episode thirty-seven of the Super Best Friendcast, The Man-Train Needs to be Tightly Knit, Matt speculated that the impetus for Two Best Friends play was playing Donkey Kong Country with his sister in 1994. *There were three episodes from Season 10, Overwatch, Quantum Break, and Hitman, that were only available on Vessel. With the death of Vessel, and Machinima never uploading the videos to YouTube, the Best Friends had to upload the videos themselves. The only video still lost is Hitman, though Pat and Woolie did a one-off of the game later on. *It was revealed by Matt in the IMSCARED episode of Shitstorm VI that he and Pat had made a Machinima video for the game Daylight but it was never uploaded because they lost the footage and hated the game. *In May of 2018, Machinima began removing videos of all of their shows, including Two Best Friends Play. This led to the loss of several episodes, until all Machinma episodes, except Hitman, were uploaded to Vimeo in August. Category:Shows Category:TBFP Episodes